TOW Chandler Makes a Decision
by Shantayna Kyesi Nezazi
Summary: The third and final chapter of my story is up. Please r&r and I really appreciate any positive feedback :) Thanks!
1. Chandler Finds Out

TOW Chandler Makes a Decision

TOW Chandler Makes a Decision

Chapter One Chandler Finds out 

By Shantayna from Kenya 

Ok my name is Shantayna, I am 15 and from Nairobi, Kenya. I have been watching Friends for years and didn't start writing fanfics until I read some on a couple of sites. Anyways I decided to have a go at writing one and excuse me if my spelling isn't up to scratch, my first language is Swahili and my second is English. And also I decided to name Chandler and Monica's daughter Kenya just cos I live here and also thanks to the miracle that is the internet I have seen the season 8 opener J.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Disclaimer: The following characters do not belong to me with the exception of Leslie-Claire, Kenya and Zarabeth. They are the copyright of Bright, Kauffman and Crane and Warner Bros. I write this purely for entertainment and not profit.

Life was going well for Chandler Bing. He had a beautiful wife, Monica and they had been married for almost a year. He was thinking about the day he would become a father. He had really been enjoying helping out with his new niece Daniela, Ross and Rachel's 3 month old daughter. It was the complete opposite of when he was around kids when he was younger especially when Ben was born. He longed to be with someone who he would love forever and, even though blindsighted for 3 years he finally found his one and only soul mate in Monica, the woman who had been with him through everything; the disastrous relationships with Janice and Kathy and the many other women who had been nothing but meaningless sex. She was the one person he could confide in about anything. Sure he also confided in Rachel and Phoebe but there was something about Monica that made his heart beat faster and him go weak at the knees.

One particular night in February it was especially cold in New York. Winter was beginning to round off and spring was soon on its way.(Author's note: Seeing as I live in Nairobi I think my winter is your summer depending which side of the equator you are on J )

"Chandler when do you think we should start having kids?" asked Monica as she snuggled closer to Chandler in an effort to keep warm on the bitterly cold night in February. 

"Well we could start now if you want," he said wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. 

Monica giggled as Chandler kissed her neck. They made love all night in the end. The next morning they emerged wearing robes. Chandler kept kissing Monica's neck as they walked into the kitchen. She turned around and hugged him. 

"Chandler I love you so much I just want you to know that," said Monica. "I am just sorry it took me three years to realise that."

"I feel the exact same way," said Chandler softly. 

The next month went by and Monica was more cranky than usual and knew that she could be pregnant so she decided to wait until Chandler was home to take her pregnancy test. He came through the door and went over to kiss Monica who was lying on the couch holding the box with the pregnancy test.

"Well do you know yet?" asked Chandler. 

"No I wanted to share the moment with you so we could find out together," said Monica. 

"Well go take it honey," said Chandler, his voice tinged with excitement. "I wanna find out if I am gonna be a daddy."

Monica smiled at him; she was pleased that he was excited about becoming a dad. He wasn't freaking out at all and was full of enthusiasm. Monica went into the bathroom and took the test.She came back out and sat down next to her husband. 

"How long til we find out?" asked Chandler

"About five minutes," replied Monica. "I am sooo nervous. Do you think I will be a good mom?" 

"Of course you will. After all you were the one desperate enough to want babies," said Chandler. "You will be the greatest mom ever."

"Oh and I already have a name picked out if we have a girl," said Monica. "Wanna hear it?"

"Okay," said Chandler. 

"Kenya," said Monica. "Kenya Bing. Has a nice ring to it doesn't it?"

"That's great," said Chandler. 

He glanced at his watch.

"Well time to find out," said Chandler. 

Monica began to walk towards the bathroom but stopped midway. 

"I can't do it," said Monica. "Can you look?"

"Sure," said Chandler. 

He walked in and picked up the stick and the box. He read it and came out with a sad look on his face. 

"I am sorry sweetie it's negative," said Chandler. 

"N..Negative?" repeated Monica. "How can that be? I have all the symptoms plus my period is three weeks late!"

"I am just kidding it's positive we're gonna be parents," said Chandler showing Monica he was lying. 

Monica's face looked like she was going to kill him but instead she walked up to him and gave him a really hard kiss on the lips. 

"Wow what was that for?" asked Chandler. 

"For giving me this baby and for being my husband," said Monica.

Then she stamped on his foot. 

"Ow! What was that for?" he cried. 

"For lying to me," said Monica. 

He saw the mock seriousness in her eyes and hugged her really tight then he looked into her eyes before putting his hand on her stomach. 

"This is going to be the biggest challenge of our lives but I am ready," said Chandler. 

"Me too Chandler, me too," whispered Monica. 

Later that night they were lying in each other's arms. Chandler looked at the clock 4:12am. He just couldn't sleep so decided to go upstairs and see his good friend Leslie-Claire Rodriguez and her daughter Zarabeth. Leslie-Claire was watching TV when Chandler knocked on the door. 

"Hey Chandler," said Leslie-Claire.

"Hey Leslie. Zara asleep?" asked Chandler.

"Nope out with her friend Makayla Jones," said Leslie. "So what brings you here?"

"Monica's pregnant and I can't sleep," said Chandler.

"Wow that's great news," said Leslie. "About Mon's pregnancy that is."

"Yeah I know," said Chandler. "A little life depending on me for the rest of it's life."

Chandler spent the rest of the night chatting to Leslie. Her husband Greg was in the army and was rarely home. He had missed a lot important things in Zara's life and Chandler was glad he didn't do his military service. The next time he looked at his watch it was 5:24am and he decided to get home and see his pregnant wife. 

As he stepped through the door, Monica was sitting on the couch with her hand on her stomach eating an apple. Chandler went and sat next to her.

"Hey sweetie. I couldn't sleep so I was talking to Leslie," said Chandler. 

"I missed you while you were gone," said Monica. 

"I missed you as well. Wow we are still acting like newlyweds and we have been married one year on Wednesday," said Chandler. 

"Yeah I know," said Monica. "I feel really sick."

"Oh sweetie. I'll tell you what why don't we go back to bed and I'll call in sick tomorrow and I'll tell the restaurant you can't make it in," said Chandler. 

"Aww I love you so much," said Monica. 

She kissed his forehead and went back to bed. He closely followed her and went into their room. Chandler go back into bed and Monica snuggled close to him and lay her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her and they fell asleep, ready to take on the challenges of the next 7 months. 

To Be Continued

Please write a review and if you want e-mail me [shantayna_nezazi@email.com][1]. Chapter Two will be ASAP. 

   [1]: mailto:shantayna_nezazi@email.com



	2. Lies and Betrayal

TOW Chandler Makes a Decision 

TOW Chandler Makes a Decision 

Chapter Two: Lies and Betrayal 

By Shantayna Kyesi Nezazi with help from Hajari Alhaji 

Author's Notes:OK here is my second fanfic. I should just warn you I am still not very good with English so if the grammar or spellings are wrong I am sorry. If some things did not make sense last time then I can only apologise my English sucks and so does my grammar. I can only usually speak Swahili so that's my excuse for everything being rubbish. This is the second chapter of my first fanfic so please be kind. Also Hajari Alhaji is my older sister and she teaches English so she has helped me a bit with the spellings and grammar.Please e-mail me [Shantayna][1] with anything you want to say but please nothing horrible. Thanks! Oh yeah and something totally unrelated if anybody wants to learn some Swahili just e-mail me [SHANI_KYESI_NEZAZI@ananzi.co.za][2]

Disclaimer: I do not own the following characters with the exception of Leslie, Zarabeth and Daniela (I promise I will try and explain who these people are later on) the Friends characters belong to Bright, Kauffman and Crane. I write this purely for entertainment and not profit. And 'We Are One' by Westlife is used without permission. 

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The sun rose over New York as the last cold sparks of winter disappeared. It was March now, the first month of spring (A/N: For the Northern Hemisphere anyway. Fall for me) and Monica was 3 and a half months into her pregnancy. The morning sickness had begun to subside and instead she was getting crabbier. She would snap at Chandler for any little thing and he had begun to spend more time with his friend Leslie-Claire and her daughter Zarabeth. 

Leslie and Chandler had met at a party at his work 6 years ago when she used to work as a secretary for one of the other employees. Chandler had gone out on a couple of dates with her after she lied about being married but they decided to remain friends after he found out the truth. Greg was Leslie's husband and was in the US military. Leslie and Greg had a daughter called Zarabeth and she was 12.(I hope that cleared things up for people who didn't understand last time) 

Monica and Chandler were sitting eating their breakfast. Chandler was getting rather jumpy with Monica's constant mood swings and was glad when the pregnancy was over. He was still excited about becoming a dad though and with Ross and Rachel coming over nearly every day with their 4 month old daughter Daniela he was getting used to being around such a young baby 

"I don't think so. I still feel awful," said Monica. 

Chandler sighed. He was really excited about being a dad but there was a part of him that still wanted the freedom of it just being him and Monica on their own without any kids. He knew he'd have to face up to reality sooner or later; in a few short months there would be another mouth to feed and their money would be slowly disappearing.

"OK I am gonna get going to work now," said Chandler as he got up from the table and put his plate in the sink. 

"OK sweetie I love you," said Monica. "Oh can you get tomorrow off because I have a sonogram."

Chandler looked at Monica for a minute and smiled. The first chance to see his child was certainly not one to pass up.

"There is no way I am going to miss that," he said softly. 

With that he gave Monica a soft kiss on the lips and walked out of the door. She decided to go and see Rachel and Daniela. Monica had been jealous of Rachel because she was having a baby before her but when Daniela was born her envy soon disappeared 

Rachel was giving Daniela a bottle when Monica knocked on the door. Rachel went and answered the door and saw it was Monica. 

"Hey Mon why aren't you at work?" asked Rachel.

"I didn't feel like going in," said Monica. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah sure," said Rachel. 

Monica went and sat on the couch in the apartment.

"So what's up?" asked Rachel.

"Well I'm pregnant," said Monica excitedly.

"Oh my God! That is so great!" gasped Rachel. "Does Chandler know?"

"Yeah and he took the news much better than I thought he would," said Monica. "It's like since we've been married he is starting to become more grown up and he is actually excited about becoming a dad."

"Wow," said Rachel. "Well at least you guys are married. I wish Ross and I had been married when Daniela had been born but now that we're engaged I couldn't ask for anything better."

Monica glanced at Daniela who was asleep in Rachel's arms. She looked so peaceful and sweet. She was certainly a well behaved and quiet baby. She never cried unless she needed her diapers changing or feeding (A/N: Daniela is based on my cousin Adeleke who is now 6 years old but was the exact same as Daniela when she was a baby)

"Hey wanna get some lunch later?" asked Rachel. 

"Sure. I wanna have a lie down anyway because I don't feel so good," said Monica.

"Yeah I know the feeling. How far along are you anyway?" asked Rachel.

"Three and a half months," said Monica.

"Morning sickness still bad?" asked Rachel.

"No I haven't really had any to be honest with you," said Monica.

Rachel smiled at her friend and went to lay Daniela down in her crib. Rachel looked down at her young daughter and sighed happily. She still couldn't believe she was a mom already. She had hoped she still had a few years to find herself a husband before she had kids but her soul mate would always be Ross because according to Phoebe they were lobsters. And the years before that when she was with Barry and Paolo and he was with Julie, _Mahaba Ni Tongo, _Swahili for Love is Blind (Sorry I had to put that in there it is my favourite Swahili phrase). She came out to see Monica had left. 

Back at the apartment Monica went and lay down for a couple of hours. She didn't like feeling sick and tired all the time. It was making her really moody all the time and she kept taking it out on Chandler. She did feel bad for that though because he did his best to please her all the time and it was only another five and a half months til the baby was born. 

Chandler sat in his office working on his computer. Another boring day he thought. He hated his job with all his heart but knew that he had to work really hard to put money in the bank for his child and the upcoming expenses that they would have. He saw the clock and that it was near lunchtime so he decided to go for lunch early. He walked out of his office and went back to his apartment. Monica had gone to lunch with Rachel so he decided to go upstairs to see Leslie-Claire. 

Leslie was typing on her laptop when Chandler knocked on the door. She walked to the door and answered it.

"Hey Chandler. What's Monica done now?" asked Leslie. 

"Nothing. She's not home so I was wondering if you wanted to go and get some lunch," said Chandler.

"Might as well. Got nothing else to do today," muttered Leslie. "I am so bored with being stuck at home. Greg's off to Germany and I have to stay here and look after Zara."

Chandler shook his head and headed off to a fancy restaurant. They had their lunch and as Chandler was paying for the check he saw Monica and Rachel across the room. 

"Oh God," he sighed. "I shouldn't have come here. She doesn't like me hanging out with you."

"Why?" questioned Leslie. "Am I really that bad?"

"She thinks when I have a problem rather than talk it through with her I run off and see you," said Chandler. 

"You only come to me when Monica yells at you. Listen maybe we should stop hanging out for a while," suggested. Leslie. "Just until things have cooled down. I mean you've only been married a year and I'd hate to be responsible for the break up of a marriage because of a simple misunderstanding."

"OK fair enough," said Chandler.

Leslie gave Chandler a kiss on the cheek and left. Monica noticed this from across the room. She walked over to her husband and stood there with her hands on her hips. 

"Chandler what the hell are you doing?" asked Monica, furiously. 

"Nothing I was having lunch with my friend," said Chandler. 

"It didn't look like that to me," she fumed. 

"Monica you are going to have to trust me. I love you too much to lose you," he said.

When he said that her face dissolved into a smile.

"OK I'm sorry. It's hormones," said Monica. "Hey how about tonight I cook you a nice romantic dinner?"

"Sounds perfect," he whispered.

He gave Monica hug and a kiss and headed back to work. Rachel approached with Daniela in the pushchair. 

"Everything OK?" she asked.

"Yeah. I am just getting really moody because of these hormones," said Monica. "Let's go shopping for some things for the baby."

"OK," agreed Rachel. 

They left the restaurant and went to a little shop which sold lots of baby things. Monica bought an adorable tiny pair of shoes for the baby and a little green sleeper. When she got home she looked around the spare room. Her and Chandler would have to clear it out soon in order to make a nursery for the baby. She leaned against the doorframe and rested her hand on her growing belly. She looked down and smiled. 

"In a few months you'll be in this world and you know both me and your father are so glad you're on the way," whispered Monica. 

Monica cooked Chandler's favourite dinner and waited for him to come home. She had lit some candles so the whole room was really romantic. He walked in the door, tired after a hard day's work. When he saw Monica he went straight over to her and gave her a hug. 

"Hey sweetie. What did you cook for dinner?" he asked.

"Your favourite," said Monica. "Macaroni and cheese with cut up hotdogs."

"Oh thanks sweetie. I love you," he said. 

He gave her a hug and they sat down and ate dinner. Afterwards theydecided to have a dance while they were in a romantic mood. Chandler went and put on a song by Westlife called We Are One. (A/N: OK me and Hajari were arguing over whether to use We Are One by Westlife or Love Will Find A Way from the Lion King. In the end we chose We Are One cos my sister wants me to sing it at her wedding) 

Two very different people,

Too scared to get along,

Till two hearts beat together,

Underneath one sun,

One very special moment,

Can turn a destiny,

And what some would say 

Could never change,

Has changed for you and me

'Cause it's all in the way

You look through your eyes,

And when all is said and done,

All of the fear and all of the lies are 

not hard to overcome

It's all in the way you look at it

That makes you strong

We were two (we were two)

Now we are one

We are two very different people

So much to overcome

So why care for one another

When there's so much to be done

'Cause sometimes it's necessary

Just look how far we've come 

You could say that it's the end

or a new tale has begun.

'Cause it's all in the way

You look through your eyes,

And when all is said and done,

All of the fear and all of the lies are 

not hard to overcome

It's all in the way you look at it

That makes you strong

We were two (we were two)

Now we are one

And one moment in the time

is all we need

Just to make a difference

To make it better for you and me 

If you just believe 

Oh yeah 

Just open your eyes

'Cause it's all in the way

You look through your eyes,

And when all is said and done,

All of the fear and all of the lies are 

not hard to overcome

It's all in the way you look at it

That makes you strong

We were two (we were two)

Now we are one

Oh yeah, Oh yeah

We were two,

Now we are one. 

As the song drew to a close Chandler stared into Monica's crystal blue eyes and pictured his child having the same eyes as Monica. He smiled at the thought. 

"What are you thinking about?" asked Monica.

"I was just picturing our child having your eyes that's all," he whispered. 

"And your sense of humour," said Monica. "He or she will be perfect."

Chandler smiled and hugged Monica. He was truly head over heels in love with her and couldn't believe it had taken him 4 years to realise it. Now they were going to have a baby and they were madly in love. What could be more perfect?

Later on Chandler watched Monica sleep. She was getting bigger as each day passed. He loved the little life growing inside his wife and was looking forward to the day when he would hold his son or daughter in his arms. 

The next morning both Monica and Chandler were really excited because it was the day of the sonogram. Chandler had gotten the day off work, as did Monica. 

"Are you nervous?" asked Chandler.

"A little. I just don't want anything to be wrong with the baby," she said.

"And nothing will be I promise you that," said Chandler. "He or she is going to be fit and healthy."

"I believe you sweetie," said Monica. 

They set off for the hospital and arrived 20 minutes early. As Monica and Chandler sat in the waiting room Monica leaned her head on Chandler's shoulder and sighed. He put his arm around her and kissed the top of her head.

"What's wrong?" asked Chandler.

"Chandler if I ask you a question will you promise to answer me straight?" asked Monica.

"Okay," said Chandler. 

"You know that woman you keep hanging out with, Leslie," said Monica.

"Yes…" said Chandler.

"Are you having an affair with her?" asked Monica.

"What?" asked Chandler, stunned at being asked such a question. "Of course I'm not. I could never do that to you! I love you too much."

Monica looked at the floor, avoiding eye contact with her husband. He sighed. 

"Sweetie, no matter what happens I will always love you. I promised you that the day we were married," said Chandler softly. "I love you too much to lose you."

"Monica Bing?" called a nurse.

"That's us," said Monica. 

They got up and followed the nurse into the small room where the sonogram would take place. Monica lay down on the bed. The doctor soon came in. Her name was Dr. Amy Mawulode (My sister-in-law's name! It's pronounced mow-oo-load-ee)

"Hi you must be Monica and Chandler. I am Dr. Mawulode," said the doctor. 

"Hi," replied Monica. 

"Okay I'll start the sonogram and we'll see what's going on there," said Dr. Mawulode. 

The doctor rubbed some of that jelly stuff on Monica's stomach and began to move the probe over as well. 

"Well everything is looking great. You are 14 weeks and there's your baby," said Dr. Mawulode, pointing out the baby on the screen. 

It was the most touching moment of their lives. There was the first picture of their baby in front of them and they had tears in their eyes. Chandler squeezed Monica's hand and kissed her forehead.

"Would you like to know the sex?" asked the doctor.

Monica looked at Chandler who nodded. 

"Yes we would," said Monica.

"Well it's look like you're having a baby girl," said the doctor. "I am going to print this picture for you to keep."

The doctor pressed a few buttons and soon the happy couple was holding the first picture of their daughter. Monica was so happy she started to cry again. Chandler knew it was tears of happiness and hormones too. 

"Don't cry," he said softly. 

"I am just so happy about this little baby," said Monica, with tears still streaming down her eyes. 

When Monica and Chandler got home Monica decided she wanted to have a lie down because she was tired so Chandler wandered upstairs to see Leslie and Zara. He knocked on the door and this time a 12-year-old Zara answered (um she looks like the actress who played Regan in the Exorcist)

"Hi," she said. 

"Hi is your mom in?" he asked. 

"Yeah. Mom! There's a man at the door for you!" she yelled.

"I'm coming Zazzy you don't have to yell. Oh hi Chandler," said Leslie when she got there.

"Hey Leslie. Just thought I'd come and hang out with you for a while. Mon's sleeping so she won't know about it," said Chandler. 

"Chandler I really appreciate you coming over every now and then and you are a terrific friend but you have a wife downstairs who is carrying your child and she doesn't like you hanging out with me," said Leslie. "Maybe you shouldn't come over anymore for the sake of your wife and child."

"Leslie I love Monica with all my heart but I want to hang out with people who have kids so that I can get used to them," sighed Chandler. "I am so nervous around little kids it's unbelievable. And in five and a half months I am going to have a daughter to take care of."

Leslie sat down and looked at Chandler sympathetically. 

"I understand where you're coming from Greg was the same when Zara was born," said Leslie, laughing at the memory. "He was a nervous wreck around little kids until he held his daughter for the first time and then he realised he was a natural father." 

Chandler smiled at Leslie and agreed not to come round for a while. He knew that every time Mon yelled at him he shouldn't go running to another woman with his problems because it wasn't fair on Leslie or Monica. Before he left he gave Leslie a hug and a kiss on the cheek. He smiled at Zara and gave her a kiss too. 

When he got home Monica was sitting on the couch with an angry look on her face. She knew he had been round to see Leslie again. 

"Chandler where the hell have you been?" she demanded. 

"Upstairs," he said trying to go to the bedroom.

"With that woman. I asked you earlier to answer me truthfully if you were having an affair with that woman and you just plain lied to me," said Monica, her face fuming. 

"Monica you don't trust me to talk a couple of things over with a friend," he argued back. 

"Yeah like Ross, Rachel, Joey or Phoebe not that woman upstairs. Every time I have a mood swing you run off to her," she said. "You have plain lied to me and I never want to see you again!"

She stormed into the bedroom and slammed the door in his face. He looked at the door forlornly. 

To be Continued

Sorry to end it there but it's 6:20am Kenya time and I have writers block. Plus I want to keep people hanging in suspense until next time. Please review and be nice cos I know it's crapbut I would really appreciate it. If you want e-mail [SHANI_KYESI_NEZAZI@ananzi.co.za][2]

   [1]: mailto:SHANI_KYESI_NEZAZI@ananzi.co.za?subject=Fanfic%20TOW%20Chandler%20Makes%20a%20Decision%20Chapter%20Two
   [2]: mailto:SHANI_KYESI_NEZAZI@ananzi.co.za



	3. A Decision

TOW Chandler Makes a Decision

TOW Chandler Makes a Decision

Chapter Three A Decision

By Shantayna Kyesi Nezazi with help from Hajari Alhaji 

Author's Notes: I'm back! Yes me the African girl with bad spelling and grammar. Kenya is so hot at the moment because it is summer now, well just beginning summer anyway.I have been busy with homework and stuff so if it's not good then I am still in school mode! Anyway I don't know if this one will be any good. Ideas just flow freely from my head down to my fingers lol! Anyway on with the fic. Oh yeah please write and review or e-mail me [SHANI_KYESI_NEZAZI@ananzi.co.za][1]

Disclaimer: I do not own the following characters with the exception of Leslie and Zara. The Friends characters belong to Bright, Kauffman and Crane. I write this purely for entertainment and not profit. 

  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chandler woke up in Joey's apartment after the heated argument between him and Monica. He had a nasty headache and held his head as he got off the couch. Joey was eating cereal when his friend woke up.

"Hey man how are you feeling?" asked Joey.

"Terrible. I feel awful," he said. "God what did I do last night?"

"Got drunk," said Joey simply. "You were rambling about how Monica had thrown you out and then we went to a bar and you were drunk by the end of the night."

Joey threw Chandler some aspirin and he got a glass of water.

"I miss Monica. I mean I wasn't even doing anything. Just chatting to Leslie upstairs and then she throws me out because she thinks I am having an affair which I wasn't," Chandler muttered sadly.

Across the hall Monica had woken up and was really upset at what she had done last night. But then she thought that he wasn't always truthful. Still he shouldn't have kept running to Leslie whenever he had a problem and should have talked it over with her first. Rachel came over for breakfast with Daniela. 

"Hey Mon. Where's Chandler?" asked Rachel as she put the baby down.

"I don't know and I don't care," she said. "He's having an affair."

"What?" gasped Rachel. "How could he do that?"

"I know. He is such a jerk sometimes but I love that jerk," said Monica sadly. "I really do."

Rachel got up and went and hugged Monica. She hated seeing her friend so depressed.

Chandler didn't leave Joey's apartment all day. He was really depressed and really wanted to get back with Monica but she wouldn't let him. Joey had gone upstairs to talk to Leslie. He knocked on her door.

"Hi can I help you?" asked Leslie when she answered the door.

"Yeah you know Chandler from downstairs?" said Joey.

"Yeah…" said Leslie.

"Are you having an affair with him?" asked Joey. 

"Are you crazy? I have a 12 year old daughter and a husband who is in the US army so I am very happy where I am," said Leslie, offended by such a question. 

"Then why does he keep coming up here then?" asked Joey. 

"Because I am just someone to talk to," said Leslie. "He is a great guy but he is married with a kid on the way. And I am perfectly happy with my own husband.

"Whoa back up there. A kid on the way?" asked Joey puzzled. 

"Yeah didn't he tell you Monica's pregnant?" asked Leslie.

Joey shook his head. 

"Well she is and now if you'll excuse me I have to get my daughter to school," said Leslie. 

Joey nodded and walked downstairs. He opened the door to the apartment and went over and hugged Chandler.

"Man why didn't you tell me Mon was having a baby?" asked Joey. "I am so, so happy for you guys."

"Thanks but I don't know what good it will do now she doesn't want anything to do with me," said Chandler. 

Across the hall Monica was trying to busy herself to take her mind off Chandler. No matter what she did she always thought of him. It was a habit she was unable to escape. As she looked at her reflection when she went to have a lie down she put her hand on her stomach and looked down. Their baby would be in their arms on five and a half months and the baby's parents were already on the brink of a breakdown in their marriage.

"I have to get him back," she whispered to herself. "For the sake of the baby."

Rachel was sitting in her and Ross' apartment when Ross came home from work. 

"Hey sweetie," he greeted Rachel. 

"Hey. Um can I talk to you about something?" she asked. 

"Sure. I just wanna see Daniela," said Ross. 

He walked into the bedroom and smiled at his sleeping 4-month-old daughter. Then he went back into the living room and Rachel had a very serious look on her face. 

"What happened?" he asked, noticing her seriousness.

"It's Monica and Chandler. Um first of all Monica's pregnant and secondly of all Chandler's having an affair," said Rachel. 

Ross looked at Rachel, unable to take all the news in. 

"OK run it by me one more time," he said calmly.

"OK your sister is having a baby and Chandler is having an affair," said Rachel.

"My sister is pregnant and Chandler is having an affair?" he repeated.

He looked livid at the last part but happy at the first part. 

Meanwhile Leslie had heard about what was going on and decided the only thing she could do was try to talk to Monica. She told Zara that she might not be back for some time. She walked downstairs and knocked on Monica's door. She saw Rachel coming out of the apartment and glared at Leslie. 

"I hope you're happy with what you've done," she hissed.

Leslie just looked at Rachel and knocked on the door again. Monica run to the door, hoping it was Chandler but her face immediately fell when she saw Leslie. 

"Oh it's you," she said, her voice tinged with a combination of sadness and anger. 

"Yeah um can I talk to you?" asked Leslie.

"If you must," said Monica angrily.

"Listen Joey told me about what had happened and I thought you should hear my side of the story," Leslie said.

"You'd better come in," said Monica.

Leslie came in and sat on the couch. She felt really uncomfortable being in the apartment.

"So what do you see in my husband that made him want to keep running to you?" asked Monica angrily.

"It was you," she said simply.

"Me?! What the hell are you talking about?" asked Monica, really angry this time.

"He kept coming to me because you would yell at him for every little thing," said Leslie. "Believe me I know what it's like to be pregnant and have a lot of mood swings. My husband's in the army and he left for about 7 months of my pregnancy and returned three days before I went into labour. But you don't have that problem. Chandler is always gonna be there for you." 

"Wait it was because of me?" she questioned.

"Well mainly because of your mood swings," replied Leslie. "I am happily married with a 12 year old daughter. You are married with a child on the way." 

Monica looked at Leslie and realised she was right. 

"Thanks," said Monica.

She went across the hall to see Joey. He was watching TV when Monica came into the apartment. 

"Hey Joey where's Chandler?" asked Monica. 

"I thought he had gone to make up with you," said Joey. "You know he was really depressed."

"Yeah I know I shouldn't have yelled at him," said Monica. "So where is he?"

"I don't know," said Joey. 

Meanwhile Chandler was walking through Central Park. He had his hands in his pockets and was really upset. He knew he wasn't having an affair with Leslie but Monica didn't believe him. He stopped at a bench and sat down. He thought about his unborn child. What kind of a life was their daughter going to have if he wasn't there to take part in all the special moments? He buried his hands in his face and felt the tears stream down his eyes. He soon felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see his wife.

"Monica?" he said, surprised. 

"Hey sweetie," said Monica. 

He got up and hugged her fiercely. He had missed her so much. 

"I am so sorry for thinking you were having an affair," said Monica who was beginning to cry.

"And I'm sorry for running off to Leslie in the first place," said Chandler. "How did you know I was here?"

"Instinct," replied Monica. 

Chandler leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips. The kiss turned rather passionate and Monica broke the kiss.

"Wow," she gasped. 

"I know," replied Chandler.

They went home and Chandler put a song on by Des'ree called Kissing You. 

I can stand a thousand trials,

The strong will never fall

But watching stars without you, 

My soul cries

Healing heart is full of pain

Oh, oh

The aching.

Cos I'm kissing you

Oh 

I'm kissing you boy

Touch me deep,

Pure and true

Gift to me 

Forever

Cos I'm kissing you 

Oh

I'm kissing you

Cos I'm kissing you

I'm kissing you, boy.

(A/N: OK I know the song is probably longer than that but I don't know where to find the lyrics. So if anybody does please e-mail [shani_kyesi_nezazi@ananzi.co.za][2]) 

As the song finished Monica kissed Chandler and smiled. It was the happiest she had felt in ages. Well since she had found out she was pregnant anyway. 

"So what do you wanna do now?" asked Chandler. 

"Just be here with you," said Monica.

They kissed again and went to bed.

Five and a half months later Monica gave birth to a healthy baby girl. Monica was asleep when Chandler came into the room. The baby was asleep in the crib by the side of the bed. He smiled at the sleeping baby and gently shook Monica who woke up.

"Hey," he whispered. "How long have you been asleep?"

"I don't know. You know our baby still doesn't have a name," she whispered back. 

"I know. I have an idea. You choose the first name and I'll choose the middle," said Chandler. 

"Well I still like Kenya," said Monica, remembering her suggestion all those months ago.

"Kenya Bing I like it," said Chandler.

"What's your suggestion for the middle name?" asked Monica. 

"Adele. Kenya Adele Bing," he said.

Chandler gently took the baby out of the crib and put her in Monica's arms.

"Hey there little Kenya. I'm your mommy," said Monica with tears in her eyes. 

"And I'm your daddy," said Chandler.

They both smiled at their daughter and kissed. They were finally happy that they had a child and were a family.

**THE END**

** **

** **

Author's Final Notes: Sorry this was so short. I was just in a hurry to get it all wrapped up. I love Chandler and Monica and think they are just the cutest couple in the world. I wanna thank my sister Hajari Alhaji for helping me with spelling and grammar, my friends Casey, Laura, Mica and Adele for proof reading and my other sister Mosi for always giving me ideas. Wewe ni mrembo Mosi! That means you are pretty in Swahili. Anyway I am setting up a homepage soon at [http://www.geocities.com/shantayna_kyesi_nezazi][3] and I will be posting more of my work there 

Please write a review or e-mail me [shani_kyesi_nezazi@ananzi.co.za][2]

   [1]: mailto:SHANI_KYESI_NEZAZI@ananzi.co.za
   [2]: mailto:shani_kyesi_nezazi@ananzi.co.za
   [3]: http://www.geocities.com/shantayna_kyesi_nezazi



End file.
